


hung up on you

by marcel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, sexting attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcel/pseuds/marcel
Summary: Chanyeol misses Jongin and wants to try something new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here's the disclaimer: Everything I Know About Phone Sex I Learned From a WikiHow Article

Kicking his bedroom door open, Chanyeol takes three steps and immediately flops on his bed, exhausted. Eight-hour shifts are bad enough without checkout lines from the till to the door, and Sehun calling in sick hadn't exactly helped. He's sure he'll be hearing the chime over the door in his sleep tonight.

Actually, he could probably fall asleep just like this, fully clothed with his teeth unbrushed, but his phone buzzes incessantly in his pocket, just uncomfortable enough to make him sit up. For some reason the store has been a wifi deadzone lately, so Chanyeol has gotten used to getting home and having his phone suddenly update with whatever notifications he missed during his shift. Today, though, the vibration tone goes on excessively longer than usual. Chanyeol digs his phone out of his pocket and squints tiredly at the screen.

It appears to be approximately one thousand snapchat notifications, all of which are from Baekhyun. Snorting, Chanyeol opens the app and starts tapping through the photos. Baekhyun spent the day at some gaming convention Chanyeol vaguely remembers being told about, and apparently took pictures of every single booth display and cool costume he saw, adding increasingly frantic _!!!!!!!!!_ captions to them. Kyungsoo appears in some of his shots, having been dragged along, and Chanyeol makes sure to save the photos where he looks like he's having a good time. 

The last few snaps are selfies from the train ride home, as is Baekhyun's brand, but in the very last one he's pulled Kyungsoo into the frame to grin at the camera with him. Chanyeol saves that one twice for good measure.

 _keeping that in my wallet, thx_ , he sends back over a blurry shot of his curtains, then rolls over on his back to refresh his feed. There's one unseen snap left, separate from the barrage of convention pics, from Jongin. Chanyeol can hardly help smiling as he taps to open it.

It's a grainy selfie, Jongin pouting sleepily at the camera with a stuffed bear under his chin. _quit your job and nap with me instead_ , the caption reads. Chanyeol recognizes the polka-dot sheets of Jongin's bedspread in the background and snickers as he saves the photo. Jongin had sent it mid-afternoon, meaning he had probably just woken up at that time. His staying in bed all day was nothing new, but it always amused Chanyeol - and made him a little jealous. A day in bed with Jongin sounds like a blessing, not just for catching up on sleep, but also for having Jongin within arm's reach, to kiss and touch and press into the blankets--

He cuts his train of thought off there, shaking his head. It's not like he and Jongin don't see each other often, but that almost makes it more frustrating when they have to spend a few days apart thanks to work or school. There's always phone calls and texts, but those aren't quite good enough when Chanyeol's been thinking about Jongin's mouth on his mouth, or Jongin's cock in his hand.

Although, Chanyeol considers, rolling over again, there are definitely ways to get a little relief, even when they're apart. He opens his ongoing text conversation with Jongin, smiling for a moment at the goodnights they had left off with last night, then starts typing.

 _from.Chanyeol [7:08]_  
> are u still in bed?

To his delight, Jongin's typing bubble appears almost immediately.

 _from.Jongin [7:09]_  
> maybe i am :P

 _from.Chanyeol [7:09]_  
> thx for the photo ;D i'm making it my phone bg

 _from.Jongin [7:09]_  
> nooo i look so tired in it

 _from.Chanyeol [7:10]_  
> too late it's done  
> u look cute dont worry

 _from.Jongin [7:11]_  
> you better not show anyone  
> i only took it for you :T

Chanyeol snorts. Jongin is too effortlessly cute for his own good. He bites his lip as he types out his reply, hoping Jongin will catch his drift.

 _from.Chanyeol [7:12]_  
> i wont  
> what r u doing right now?

 _from.Jongin [7:13]_  
> i'm watching anime :o

 _from.Chanyeol [7:13]_  
> what would u do if i was there

 _from.Jongin [7:14]_  
> ???  
> watch anime with u??

Or maybe he won't. Chanyeol laughs to himself as he taps the call button and puts the phone to his ear. Jongin picks up on the first ring.

"Hi," he says, sounding a little uncertain. "Is everything okay?"

Chanyeol can't help grinning. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanna try something."

"Um, okay… What is it?"

"Sexting," Chanyeol says, trying his best to make it sound sensual.

Jongin is quiet for a few seconds. "With me?"

"Yes, of course with you," Chanyeol laughs, picturing him blushing. "Do you want to? You can say no, I was just thinking--"

"I want to," Jongin protests, sounding a little excited now. "But I-- I don't really know… how."

"That's alright, I can show you." Chanyeol hasn't really sexted anyone before either, but he's pretty sure he knows the basics. "You tell me how you're feeling, what you're wearing, what you want, stuff like that. Tell me how it feels when you're worked up, or how hard your--"

"Okay, I think I get it," Jongin cuts him off, definitely blushing now. "How do we start?"

"Hang up and I'll text you," Chanyeol says with a grin. When Jongin disconnects he takes a minute to rearrange himself on his bed, spreading out on his back and propping himself up with pillows. He tries his best not to pay too much attention to the faint heat that's already dropped to his stomach.

 _from.Chanyeol [7:22]_  
> still ok?

 _from.Jongin [7:22]_  
> i'm ok. kinda nervous but kinda excited  
> and  
> i miss you

 _from.Chanyeol [7:23]_  
> i miss u too, i wish i was there  
> are u lying in bed thinking of me?

 _from.Jongin [7:24]_  
> yeah

 _from.Chanyeol [7:24]_  
> are u getting hot?  
> touching urself?

Maybe he started a bit fast, Chanyeol considers, watching Jongin's typing bubble appear and disappear a few times. Eventually his phone lights up with a call from him, and Chanyeol tries not to sound too amused when he picks up. "You doing okay?"

"It's embarrassing," Jongin mumbles on the other end. Chanyeol can almost feel the heat of his blush through the phone.

"Hey, it's alright," Chanyeol soothes him. "We can do it like this, out loud." Sexting is only a step away from phone sex anyway, right?

"But my brothers are home," Jongin says hesitantly. "Minseok and Jongdae are like, two rooms away. I'll _die_ if they hear me."

"Well, you'll have to be quiet then," Chanyeol teases. "Just relax, close your eyes and pretend I'm there with you, okay? Trust me."

"I do," Jongin says shyly, then after a long moment of silence, "can you start?"

Chanyeol laughs, but rolls over onto his back and clears his throat. "So," he begins, voice low and sultry, "what are you wearing?"

"Pajamas," Jongin answers after another second of hesitation. "Not very sexy, sorry."

"It is on you," Chanyeol protests. "You look good in everything."

Another pause from Jongin's end. Chanyeol pictures him turning red. "You're in bed, right? Lie down, get comfortable."

"Um, okay." There's some shuffling in the background. "Should I take my pants off, or something?"

"See, you've already got it," Chanyeol snickers. "Do whatever feels good. You can wear as much or as little as you want."

"Okay," Jongin says again, sounding relieved. A little more shuffling, and then-- "I took them off."

"Good," Chanyeol hums. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Um, kind of tired," Jongin says. "Talking to you is nice, though."

"Are you _aroused_?"

"Oh my god," Jongin laughs, and Chanyeol pictures him hiding his face in his pillows. "Are _you_?"

"Yeah," Chanyeol answers honestly. His dick has been half-hard in his jeans since the phone call started, or maybe even before that.

"Oh," Jongin says, quieter. Chanyeol hears him moving around again, maybe lying on his back, maybe spreading his legs? "I'm-- um. Getting there."

"You can touch yourself," Chanyeol says, revelling in the way Jongin's breath stutters. "Even just through your underwear, if you don't want to get too messy yet."

Jongin huffs another laugh, a little weaker than before. "I can't believe we're doing this."

Chanyeol pauses, halfway through unbuckling his belt. "We can stop, if you want."

"No," Jongin says quickly, and Chanyeol smiles at how fast he gets shy about it. "I-I mean, it's… it's good, we can keep going."

"Alright. So, you're in bed, you're undressed, you're touching yourself…" Chanyeol pauses, listening for Jongin's tiny noise of assent. "What are you thinking about?"

"Um, about you," Jongin mumbles weakly. "Like, how you would… touch me if you were here."

"Oh yeah? And how would I?"

"Chanyeol," Jongin whines, embarrassment colouring his tone, but after a deep breath he elaborates anyway. "You do this thing where you kiss my neck a-and pull me closer, so I can feel you right up against me."

Chanyeol hums, picturing it, how good Jongin would look underneath him. "And what would you do?"

"I'd, um… I'd put my legs around you, so you can feel me, too."

Chanyeol groans quietly, running his hand down his front to press against his cock through his jeans. He can imagine how it'd feel, having Jongin's hips aligned with his, feeling Jongin's dick hard through the layers between them.

He presses a little harder. "Okay, your turn."

"Uh," Jongin says. There's a bit of shuffling, like he's rearranging himself on the bed. "O-okay. What are you doing right now?"

Chanyeol smiles at how shy he sounds. "Lying in bed, thinking about you," he answers, kneading his hand against his crotch. "Getting hard. Wanna get off to the sound of your voice." He hears Jongin's breath hitch, wonders if he has a hand around his cock. "Can I touch myself?"

"Y-yeah," Jongin croaks. Chanyeol holds the phone tight to his ear as he unbuttons his jeans one-handed and shoves them down. As he's lifting his hips to slide his boxers off, Jongin clears his throat.

"What would you do if-- if I was there?"

"Well," Chanyeol starts, wrapping his hand loosely around his shaft and stroking lazily, "first, I'd spread you out on my bed and suck you off."

Jongin's breath stutters. Chanyeol closes his eyes and tugs a little harder at his cock, imagining Jongin doing the same. "I'd hold you down, go slow enough so that you whine and pull my hair--"

" _God_ , Chanyeol--"

"--and when your cock is leaking and one more touch is gonna set you off-" He pauses for effect, listening to Jongin's gasping breaths at the other end. "-I'd stop, and roll you over, and eat you out 'til you're shaking."

Jongin _whimpers_. The sound goes straight to Chanyeol's dick, making him groan as he swipes hard over the head. "Yeah, you'd like that?" he muses, pleased when Jongin gives a tiny moan in response. "I thought you might. If you're that hot for it, I wonder if I could make you come more than once--"

" _Chanyeol_ ," Jongin chokes out, urgent now. "I'm-- please--"

"Are you close?" Chanyeol breathes into the phone. He gets a muffled whine in response, and pictures Jongin stuffing his fingers in his mouth to keep quiet. "You gonna come for me?"

Jongin moans again, high and desperate, and Chanyeol has watched him come enough times to know that he's pushed over the edge, breaking off into sharp little gasps as he trembles through his release. It's that thought - that Jongin is getting himself off just thinking about him, that he's in his room with a hand around his cock and come spilling out between his fingers - that pushes Chanyeol over too, groaning as he comes all over his hand.

He wipes most of it off on his shirt as he winds down, dropping his head back onto his pillows with his phone still pressed to his ear. He listens to Jongin's breathing even out on the other end of the line, his whine-twinged panting quieting down to slow drawn sighs.

When his heart has slowed down and he's shimmied most of the way back into his jeans, Chanyeol clears his throat. "Still with me?"

"Yeah," Jongin says, still sounding breathless. "I'm here."

"So, how was that?"

"It was good," Jongin admits, maybe a bit too tired to be shy about it. "A little weird at first, but… good. I like being able to see you, though," he adds, pout showing through his voice.

Chanyeol agrees. There's something to be said for watching Jongin come rather than just listening to it. "Well, maybe next time we can video call."

Jongin laughs at that. "How are you so sure there's going to be a next time?"

"Oh, I don't know," Chanyeol sighs, "I guess there's something about being able to work your boyfriend up to an orgasm with just your voice that makes a guy pretty confident--"

"Okay, okay," Jongin says over him, trying to sound stern through his giggles. "You don't need to tell the whole world."

"You sure?" Chanyeol asks, grinning. "I'd really like to."

"Oh, hush," Jongin huffs, surely bright red on the other end. Chanyeol just smiles to himself and lets the conversation lapse into comfortable silence. If he closed his eyes, he could probably imagine Jongin lying right beside him, breathing softly against his ear--

"Chanyeol?" Jongin says, breaking the silence almost timidly.

"Mhm?"

"Can you come over?" he asks, quiet and shy again.

Chanyeol laughs and sits up. "I thought your brothers were home."

"They are, but…" Jongin trails off, hesitating for a moment. "I want to see you."

He sounds determined, if not a little like he's hiding his face in a pillow. Chanyeol can't help grinning at the image. "I'll be on my way soon," he promises, then pauses, and drops his voice lower. "You gonna get worked up again before I get there?"

Jongin splutters a little, as if Chanyeol wasn't saying much dirtier things to him a few minutes ago. "W-well, I… I could…"

"I'll be there in ten," Chanyeol says, standing up to search for a fresh shirt, "and then I can help you out, okay?"

"Okay," Jongin mumbles, sounding very embarrassed. "I, um. I love you."

Chanyeol pauses halfway to his laundry basket to let a smile spread across his face. "I love you, too. See you soon."

Once Jongin hangs up, Chanyeol manages to change his shirt, grab his keys, and start his car in record time. He'd barely been home an hour after a full day of work, but he feels like he could run all the way to Jongin's house if he had to.

They'll have to do stuff like that more often, if it leaves him feeling this good - or maybe it's just from having Jongin's voice in his ear, soft and cute one second and hot and heavy the next? Or from the thought of Jongin waiting for him as eagerly as he said he would?

Either way, Chanyeol has to resist the urge to floor it as soon as he pulls out of his driveway. Jongin is only a few minutes away, and while it would be worth the risk of a speeding ticket to get to him faster, the longer he takes will only make it all the more satisfying to finally press Jongin into the sheets.

But Chanyeol doesn't let himself think too hard about that, especially while he's trying to drive. He might rev the engine just for good measure, but no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> and they all lived happily ever after and maybe had really quiet giggly sex 2 rooms away from kimbros, who could never prove anything. the end  
> special thanks to riha and ang for the image of jongin failing at sexting and also for faving every screamy chankai tweet. ilu


End file.
